gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
Kevin Louis Abernathy (born May 26, 1991) is a former editor on the Game Grumps channel, current trailer editor and host of Brü Haus. Like Kramer, he appeared in videos and skits on the channel. After a full two year employment, he departed in summer 2016 to focus on his interest in trailer editing and was replaced by Matt Watson and Ryan Magee of SuperMega. He specializes in video and motion graphics as a digital arts designer and graduated with a Bachelor of Science in digital arts and design from Full Sail University in 2013 after graduating from Mauldin High School in South Carolina. On Game Grumps In August 2014, Kevin responded to a monster ad posted by Arin looking for a video editor for a let's play channel. He interviewed with Arin over Skype. Kevin was announced to be taking Barry's position as editor of the Game Grumps channel in the episode " " to allow Barry to work on other projects. He would also later take on the role of editor of KittyKatGaming as well. Kevin appeared in the 2015 Stout Train episodes, drinking alongside Ross and Barry. He made his first appearance as a host in the Stout Train episode " ". Kevin hosted the 2016 Single Train episode "Bratz: Forever Diamondz" with Danny. He later appeared in the Steam Train episode " " alongside Danny and Ross, to show off a game being developed by a friend of his. This marked his first appearance on a regular episode of Steam Train. Kevin once again appeared in the Stout Train episodes in 2016, this time joined by Vernon and Jack in addition to Ross and Barry. He hosted once again aside Ross and Barry in the Stout Train episode " ". Kevin often appeared in the live streams hosted on the Game Grumps Twitch channel. He was present for the first two. During the summer of 2016, Kevin resigned from the Game Grumps channel to pursue his interest in trailer editing. He was replaced as editor by Matt and Ryan of SuperMega. Personal life Before working with the Game Grumps, Kevin worked at BuzzFeed. He also did freelance work. For most of 2015, Kevin was in a relationship with a girl named Paulette. They had broken up sometime before the recording of "Bratz: Forever Diamondz". Sometime between the recording of this episode and the time it was uploaded to the channel, Kevin entered another relationship with a girl named Kelsie. Trivia * Kevin uses a teal colored Dimbo font rather than yellow when adding text to videos. Originally, this color difference was used to separate Barry's edits from his own. * Kevin never received an official full intro for any video he was featured in. Instead, any video he was featured in has a quick but bored-sounding "also Kevin" while his Grump Head slowly slides in from the side after the intro finishes. * Kevin was often treated as the "baby" of the Game Grumps team, similar to Ross in the beginning of his time with the team. * Kevin also appeared as a background character in the Ninja Sex Party video Danny Don't You Know, released in June of 2018. Gallery Kevin Head.png|Kevin's Grump Head from Stout Train Kevin Love Edition Grump.png|Kevin's Grump Head from Steam Train Category:People Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Former Grumps